Return to regular
by coral crayon 26
Summary: After the events of in space, this sequel it if Margaret said yes focuses on the gang moving on with their lives and what the future holds in store for our two lovebirds.
1. Chapter 1

Margaret was in her make up room, combing out her hair. She was about to sob but held it in as she had a show to do. It had been 3 years since the incident with the dome, 3 years since Mordecai left. She was heart broken as she thought she would get the chance to be with him through thick and thin. She took out a tissue and rubbed her eyes clean.

"Come on Margaret, let's just get this day over with." She said, sounding like she was about to burst into tears

When she walked out of her dressing room she saw that everyone was running to the stage.

"Del what's going on?" Margaret asked, obviously confused

" we've got a huge story, the biggest all year." Del said, clearly very excited

"What is it?" Margaret asked, still clueless

"It's.., oh shoot we're about to roll come on." Del said

The two then sat down as the camera man hit record

BREAKING NEWS!

"Months after the return of domes around the world and 3 years after their mysterious departure, it seems like we're getting reports that the park dome is finally back." Del said

Margaret couldn't believe what she was hearing, was it true. She ran out the studio and drove as fast as she could back to the crater that was once the park. As she made it to the park, she saw several rockets spitting fire as she saw the park lower back into the hole. Then the domes door opened and once the steam cleared, she saw nearly every member of the park crew return, including Mordecai.

Her eyes were swelled with tears again, but this time they were full of joy, joy for seeing her lover again for the first time in 3 long years.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai and Margaret were packing up their stuff into Mordecai's new car while Rigby was trying to stuff his trampoline into Eileen's trunk. "Well dude, I guess this is it." Mordecai said "Yah man, I can't believe it's been 7 long years." Rigby said "More like 7 crazy years." Mordecai retorted "No kidding." Rigby said "It's been a good 7 years dude." Mordecai said, grinning at his raccoon buddy "Yah, I'm gonna miss yah man." Rigby said as he welled up a bit "Come on dude, we'll still keep in touch." Mordecai said "Yah I know, it's just gonna take some getting used to." Rigby said "I know man, but I'm sure we'll be fine." Mordecai said as they both looked at their girlfriends "By the way, what are you gonna do now that you've resigned from the park?" Margaret said as she closed the trunk "Oh, Eileen found me a job at the coffee shop." Rigby said "Yah, it took some time and effort but I managed to become manager of the shop with my boyfriend here as my #1 mascot." Eileen said as she kissed Rigby's cheek "Your looking at the roasted raccoon boy." Rigby said as he showed them his logo card "Well, that's certainly you Rigby." Margaret joked "Hey, its raised sales up higher than they've been for years, apparently a space hero makes a good mascot." Eileen said "Yah, well we gotta get going before the traffic builds up." Mordecai said "We'll call you soon." Eileen said "We'll see you guys soon, and good luck." Mordecai said The 4 then joined in a big group hug for what felt like a few minutes. After enough love, the 2 couples headed to the car and drove onto 2 different highways. Mordecai and Margaret headed onto the freeway to their new home. When they made it onto the highway, Margaret build up a few tears. "Wow Margaret, are you okay?" Mordecai asked "Yah I'm fine, I've just missed you so much, and I'm never gonna lose you again." Margaret said as she kissed his cheek "Trust me, I'm never leaving you again." Mordecai said as the two had a quick kiss After about a half hour of catching up, the two finally made it to their new art studio. "Well, here we are." Mordecai said "Wow, this is gonna take some getting used to." Margaret said as the two walked inside It was a massive studio, with a glossy wood flooring and a few ladders for bigger projects. The two grabbed a ladder and used it to walk up to the attic the converted to live in. It was like a small apartment, having a single bedroom, bathroom, an average living room and little kitchen that was missing a microwave. "That Loan had better be worth it?" Margaret said "Trust me, I'm gonna make it more than worth it." Margaret reassured "Yah, we just have to put up with it for now." Margaret said "I know, let's bring some stuff up and make it a little more homey." "Good idea, let's get the bed first to get the hard stuff out of the way." Margaret suggested "Good call." Mordecai said The two then climbed down the ladder and headed over to the car. The two then took their new mattress off of the top of the car and started carrying it back to the ladder. Margaret was walking backwards up the ladder while Mordecai was on the bottom. After some tedious slow climbing, the two finally pulled the bed up to their small home. "phew, finally." Margaret said as she pushed it into their bedroom "Yah, we gotta find a better way to bring that up next time we get a new bed." Mordecai said while he cracked his back While trying to set the bed up onto the frame, a wonderful idea popped into Margaret's head. "Hey Mordecai, why don't you bring up a few more things while I try and set the bed up?" Margaret suggested "Oh sure, but I can only carry like one suitcase up this ladder." Mordecai said "That's okay, just let me set this up and I'll come back and help you out." Margaret said "Sure, be right back." Mordecai said as he climbed down "Okay." Margaret said She waited until he was out of sight before she put her plan into action. Margret quickly pushed the bed onto the frame and made sure it was positioned evenly so it wouldn't topple over. She then unbuttoned a threw off her blouse, unzipped and stepped out of her skinny jeans, unclipped and tossed away her bra, and finally pulled down and threw away her white thong. She laid down on the bed on her stomach with her legs crossed to look sexy. She waited another minute before she could hear Mordecai climbing back up the ladder. "Okay I'm back, where should I put our suitcases?" Mordecai asked calling out to Margaret "Just put them in the bedroom." Margaret said, knowing Mordecai would walk in and see her. Sure enough, as Mordecai walked in he saw Margaret on the bed in all her naked glory. Her hot body hadn't changed a bit since he left for space. Her figure was still just as slim, her boobs just as huge, her butt just as plum yet firm, and her skin just as smooth as ever. "You like what you see?" Margaret asked "Yes." Mordecai said, dropping the suitcase. "You feeling tingly all over like me?" Margaret asked seductively "Yes." Mordecai answered "Then come and get it my blue stud." Margaret said with a coy smirk "Wait, shouldn't we unpack?" Mordecai asked "We can unpack later Mordecai, i Haven't had sex In 3 years and I want to end that streak now." Margaret said she got up and showed off her perked cherry nipples to him " But I…" Mordecai began to say before Margaret planted a long kiss on him "Mordecai, I've missed you so much that I'm not letting you leave until we do this right here, right now." Margaret said as she pulled him over to the bed Mordecai didn't resist any longer and fully embraced Margaret. The two began to make out just like the old days. Margaret began to moan as Mordecai was grabbing and squeezing her breasts. Margaret then put Mordecai on top and her on the bottom. "You know what to do from here." Margaret said with a smirk "You know it." Mordecai said Mordecai then took his length and slowly inserted it into Margaret. The tight sense of pleasure was back in full force. Margaret loud out a low moan once he was all the way in. Mordecai wasted no time pleasuring his girl and got right to thrusting. The bed was already starting to rock from his thrusting. Margaret was letting out moans of pleasure as a result from this. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep going. Mordecai dove his face into her breasts, one hand pinching her nipple while sucking on the other. Margaret was blushing redder than her feathers as a result. Their moans began to get louder as Margaret was digging her Hands into Mordecai's back. Margaret was so fueled by hormones that she flipped the two over, with Mordecai On the bottom and her dominating on top. "Margaret what the…" Mordecai began to say but Margaret stopped him with a deep kiss "I'm sorry Mordecai, but I haven't had sex in years and I can't contain how horny I am right now." Margaret said as she started thrusting Margaret was a very powerful thruster, even if she had no previous experience. It was clear that lust and passion was fueling her as she neither stopped or slowed down. Mordecai wanted to make her feel good so he started to grab and massage her butt. Margaret let out a very loud moan as a result. "Mordecai, spank me, spank me right now." Margaret demanded through her moans Mordecai did what she said and smacked her right on her left cheek, a loud sound emitting from his palm colliding with her soft flesh. Margaret began to moan even louder as he kept smacking her butt over and over again. It became a new shade of blazing bright read when Margaret spoke again. " I can feel it Mordecai, for the first time in years." Margaret said as she sped up her thrusting The two of them felt an immense amount of build up, eager for escape. Mordecai grabbed and began to squeeze Margaret's butt cheeks with as much grip as he could. Margaret could feel her body filling up with bliss and pleasure that she was deprived of for years. At long last, the two had finally reached their climax, Margaret pulling out just in time. Their love juices oozed and spilled out all over the mattress. They hadn't released this much since that amazing night all those years ago. After they finally stopped coming, Margaret snuggled up to Mordecai, placing one of his hands on her boob. "That was incredible." Margaret said "Yah, I've missed this so much." Mordecai said "It's been far too long." Margaret said "You have no idea." Margaret said "It was kind of odd how you just took over half way through." Mordecai stated "Yah well, I've been deprived of sex for so long that I just couldn't control myself." Margaret returned "Well it's not that I didn't like it, it was just kind of weird is what I'm saying." Mordecai said "Yah, we should probably unpack the rest of our stuff." Margaret said as she got up and picked up her panties "Your right, but afterwards we go for round 2." Mordecai said as he hopped out of bed "Without a doubt." Margaret said, the two sharing one more kiss before Margaret got dressed again and the two headed back to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Mordecai was bringing groceries up to their room. He walked by bits of dried up paint, torn pieces of paper, and an array of paint drippings and bristle bits. Unfortunately, the artist career was off to a rocky start. It wasn't that it was flopping, it was more that the high in demand content(like the one he made benson) was rare for him to achieve and to resort to selling more standard stuff. He had made just enough money to get new supplies and sometimes pay for grocery. Margaret had to take a side job as a blogger and use the ad revenue to keep up with the costs. It wasn't really hard for her so she didn't mind, they both felt that he was gonna hit big one of these days.

"Margaret, I got the milk and eggs." Mordecai said as he made it to the top

"Okay, just set it on the counter." Margaret said from the kitchen

Mordecai walked in and saw Margaret making soup, naked. Since moving in together, Mordecai was made aware of Margaret's secret nudist lifestyle and was all for it. If it meant a better sex life and getting to see her naked all the time it was okay with him(and besides it's not like he ever wore clothes that often anyway). She poured two bowls and put two glasses on the table as Mordecai put the groceries away.

"So these are for the birthday party your going to tomorrow." Mordecai said as he put the groceries away

"Yah, it's for CJ's dad." Margaret said as she mixed lemonade

The two sat down and started eating. Mordecai noticed that despite being naked against a probably cold wooden chair, Margaret appeared unphased

"Hey, don't you get cold when you sit now?" Mordecai asked

"What do you mean?" Margaret asked as she gulped down some soup

"Well, your sitting on a cold wooden chair naked, doesn't that run a chill up or something?" Mordecai asked

"Oh, well I've been a nudist since the day after Amadeus and I've just gotten used to the cold." Margaret answered as she poured a glass of lemonade

"Oh, alright then." Mordecai said as he poured his own glass of lemonade

"Kind of odd you of all people ask me that." Margaret said as she gestured to him

"Oh right, clothes wasn't that constant of a thing so I didn't have much to compare to in how cold or weird certain felt when I sat or leaned against it." Mordecai explained

"So, you got a new piece planned for this weekend?" Margaret asked

"Yah, I think this ones really gonna bring it in." Mordecai said as he sipped the last of the broth from his bowl.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Mordecai said

"I'll be there in just a minute." Margaret said as she took out some plastic wrap for the soup.

Mordecai set the alarm clock to 7:00 since that's when Margaret had to leave for work before getting into bed. Since basically both of them were nudists, they had a very warm and layered bed. It was probably the most expensive non paint thing he had. They used it for nice weekends especially when it was just the two of them. Margaret walked in and climbed into bed with him.

"Did you set the alarm?" Margaret asked

"Yep, it's all set." Mordecai said

"Great, well goodnight." Margaret said as she kissed his cheek and went to bed

7 hours later

Mordecai woke up and at first thought he was back in his room from the park before realizing it was his home. He still had some getting used to with the new home and all. He still felt grainy and alittle sweaty from the blankets. He looked and saw it was 6:00 am. He thought for a minute to go back to sleep but he could use this time to get some work done which would be better given the deadline. He turned off the alarm and slipped out of bed to avoid waking Margaret. He then grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. Their shower was a more cheaply produced one, having a magnetic glass door rather than a shower curtain. He turned the water on and took out his toothbrush while it warmed up. The time travel incident really made him remember to brush his teeth every day. As he scrubbed, he noticed hole was starting to get some brown peach fuzz. All those late nights edging back and forth between artists block made him sloppy with his hygiene, his work and Margaret taking over priority. He spit and grabbed his razor before hopping in the shower. It was easier for him to shave in the shower as it meant no shoving cream and easier clean up. He wiped off his fogged up mirror and started to graze the razor over his brown hair without getting his skin.

The sound of running water woke Margaret up. She looked over and realized that Mordecai was in the shower. She had a full day of work(both standard and personal) and felt a little morning intimacy would really help. She eased out of bed and made sure Mordecai couldn't hear her. Luckily, the door didn't need to be closed and she saw her man's silhouette shampooing his scalp. She tugged on the shower handle and slipped in, making a tight fit to close the door(it pushing against her butt).

"Morning Mordecai." Margaret said seductively

Mordecai jumped for a second before clearing his eyes and realizing it was Margaret.

"Oh, morning Margaret, I didn't know you were up." Mordecai said, still scrubbing the soap out of his hair

"I just thought we'd have some fun while we have the time." Margaret said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

She wasted no time and slid him inside. Margaret let out a purr at this, the returning feel of pleasure coming right on back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started making out. Mordecai helped her up by her hips and started thrusting her against the tile wall. Both were moaning through their kiss as the hot water made them even "hungrier". Margaret started feeling down Mordecai's back and Mordecai started squeezing her butt. Both were curling the toes as their climax was drawing close. Neither noticed how steamed up the bathroom was becoming. Margaret gripped his shoulders hard and felt her legs tighten as she climaxed. Mordecai followed a second later and both were panting on the ground with the water still flowing. Both were coughing as Mordecai turned the water off so they could clear the steam a bit.

"And that is how you start the day off right." Margaret joked

"He he, Yah. Do you want the shower now?" Mordecai asked

"Sure, I gotta get the cake ready anyway." Margaret said as she stood up

"I could get started for you." Mordecai suggested

"That's really sweet, but I got it." Margaret answered

"Okay, I'll be downstairs working." Mordecai said as he grabbed his towel and stepped out

He heard the water turn back on as he grabbed a breakfast bar and some ice coffee. He slid down the ladder and grabbed his paints. He was adding blotches of orange to the ground of his piece: the park dome. He was mixing browns with oranges and clays with blacks to get the texture just right. After he ran out of clay color and grabbed another tube, he saw Margaret walk down. She was fully clothed and was caring her finished cake in a plastic container.

"I'll be back tonight at 8, hope the piece comes out great." Margaret said as she kissed him and walked out the side door of the studio.

Mordecai was deep in thought. The 11 foot high piece looked good, but not good enough. He grabbed his ladder and took out a ruler and marker. He started to add more detail in to the space in between the wood of the house. He was adding a slight reflection in the windows, a mud puddle by the hose, a crack by the garage door, and a pile of clothes in the corner of one of the windows were Rigby's pile of "blankets" usually was. Even with all the detail and craftsmanship, Mordecai was still I satisfied. He slid down the ladder and went to another piece. It was basically a splash panel of all the eating challenges he did with the guys over the years. He added more folds to the tortilla of the very meat burrito, added more chili beans to the eggscelent challenge, colored the milk gallon whiter, etc. he was somewhat satisfied but still unsatisfied. He went to the 8-But design of his death-Kwon-do adventures and started removing lines from the pixelated mullets.

8 hours later

Mordecai felt tired, sore, hungry, but still not content with his work. His current pieces were magnificent and easily among his best, but it wasn't enough. He felt his eyes hurt and his feathers crusty with paint and ink. He sat down in his chair and popped open a soda. He still had work to do on an advertising poster due in 2 days and he was only half finished. He felt like nothing he did could satisfy this desire to create work not for fame, but for inspiration and "his mark". The mark that every person wants to achieve, a mark left that shows you mattered and had a reason for being here. Yes he saved Christmas, the world, and even the universe. But that was all them, and this time he wanted to stand out as him. His brainstorm of frustration was lifted when he heard the door open and Margaret walked in. She still had her reporter make up on and had a piece of a different cake in her hand.

"Hey sweety, how're the current projects coming along?" Margaret asked

"What, oh they're dong fine." Mordecai said yawning

"Wow, this is all amazing." Margaret said as she looked over at his different pieces

It did ease up the stress to know that she liked his work.

"Oh, I brought you some cake from the party." Margaret said as she set the piece down by his desk

"Oh thanks, how was the party?" Mordecai asked

"Oh it was nice, CJ told me she says hi and that she loved your piece "beach set"." Margaret explained

"Oh, for real." Mordecai said excitedly

"Yah, she said it was really cool." Margaret said as she took her shirt off

"What kind of cake is it?" Mordecai asked, not aware of Margaret undressing

"Oh, it's red velvet with peppermint, I'm gonna go up and take a bath." Margaret said as she continued stripping

Mordecai looked up and saw her clothes raining down as she walked up the ladder, her panties falling last just as she was out of sight

"Your free to join me if you want." Margaret said from upstairs

Mordecai set the cake down and looked at a green box he had inside his work stuff. He have a second of silence before mumbling "tomorrow" and finishing the cake.

"Yah, be right up." Mordecai said as he put his art stuff away and walked up the ladder


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret had left for work and Mordecai was back to his work. He was making a lizard logo for a car dealership but nothing he made seemed enough to please himself. He tried every major method he could think of, but all he ended up with was a mess of broken canvases and a mess of paint. Mordecai looked over to his desk and ran to it. He pulled out the green box again. This was serious. Mordecai was flipping back and forth between hitting a slum and he couldn't let himself fall into this what with his career just started. If his growing popularity of being a space hero hadn't helped boost his sales, he wouldn't be where he was now. But he knew his work was starting to blur together and that he needed to fix it. He already felt bad about Margaret working two jobs to pay for them and he was barely contributing. He wanted to make their financial issues a burden no more and he was determined to do anything to make that dream a reality. He felt his tears eye up and a rush of breath leave his lips as he opened the box.

"Well, here goes." Mordecai said nervously

It was a bottle of the strongest cough medicine in town. He just needed one thick gulp. He took out a party cup and filled it a third of the way. He sucked it down in one go. At first, nothing happened. He waited for something to happen. He suddenly get his gut stab, his hands growing tingly and wavy, his head felt weightless, and the whole world seemed to spin. Sudden sin ages flashed all around him.

He saw the planets in a pool game, bullets firing gum balls that morphed into bensons. Muscle man shouting my mom while spinning in a Ferris wheel, the pepper demons of the Mississippi Queen burn his skin, and Margaret's body morphing like a lava lamp. He could feel his hands swirling and his mind disintegrate. Everything sounded like bad audio. He saw the clouds morph and swirl, and bam.

He suddenly felt his head against something soft. He could hear crying and an ice pack bringing feeling back into his face. He finally opened his eyes to see Margaret crying next to him on the bed, occasionally hiccuping from raw emotion.

"Mordecai, oh thank god you Okay." Margaret said as she hugged him

"Ohhhhhh, what happened?" Mordecai said

"I came home an hour early and saw you passed out, you felt cold and you puked as I brought you up. I was just about to call 911. You studio is a mess, there was paint all over the blank campuses and the ink was sprayed all over the floor. Your recent stuff is fine but almost all of your stuff was splashed and mixed and… I just glad your okay." Margaret explained blowing her nose

"Margaret, I need to tell you something." Mordecai said

"What?" Margaret said still teary eyed

"I drank some cough syrup and went alittle crazy, I didn't know I'd act like some psycho." Mordecai said

"Were you trying to get high?" Margaret asked half scared

"Yes, I was." Mordecai said in the most defeated tone ever

"Why, dammit why?" Margaret said

"I was on the verge of writers block and I couldn't let you do all the work, I was desperate Alright." Mordecai said as he started to well up to

Margaret immediately kissed and hugged him, her tears running down his face.

"Your not mad?" Mordecai asked

"No, but please, promise me you'll never do anything that stupid again." Margaret said as she cleared her throat

"I will , I promise." Mordecai said

"Good, now get some rest and I'll get some soup." Margaret said

Mordecai laid down on the bed. If he wasn't self hating g before, he certainly was now. The fact that she forgave him after doing something that idiotic meant not only was she a keeper, but he was even denser than Rigby.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally Saturday, after that fiasco of a drug trip Mordecai only spent the morning and afternoon finishing the lizard logo. He spent most of the hating himself and watching tv with Margaret. He still felt like a complete tool for what he did. Margaret let him go down and clean up his supplies. His drug trip ruined half of his canvases and turned half the colors black. He sponged up and salvaged as much as he could. He only had red, white, and black paint left. Margaret came down to help him clean up. She trashed the last of the empty tubes when she saw how discouraged Mordecai was.

"Hey, we can still fix this. Block or not your gonna bounce back, I know it." Margaret said as she pulled up a stool.

"Yah, right." Mordecai said as he squeezed out the last of the red paint

"You will, we're gonna fix it together." Margaret said as she sat in the stool

Mordecai saw Margaret sitting up, her naked figure glowing in the light of dusk. A sudden burst of inspiration struck him. He grabbed a nearby canvas and placed in at his feet.

"Mordecai, what are you…" Margaret began to ask

"DON'T MOVE, I think I've struck inspiration." Mordecai said

Mordecai felt his passion and excitement extend to the bristles as they made contact with the canvas. Every line and feather refurbished into 2nd dimensional work. He felt his chest burn with excitement as every curve and limb came into focus from the drips and strokes. Margaret felt a little shy about whole thing. She wasn't really an art model and she didn't want other people to see her naked, but if it helped Mordecai then she was all for it. It had been almost an hour now and Mordecai was still working. Margaret felt her neck start to cramp and her butt was starting to chafe against the stool. Mordecai dropped his canvas, the piece finally complete.

"Is it ready?" Margaret said as she finally stood up

"Yes, take a look." Mordecai said as she flipped it around

Margaret looked as though she would cry. It was a striking resembles, done in mordecai's signature style. She looked absolutely stunning, almost like looking through a mirror from mordecai's eyes. She looked regal, sophisticated, and as sexy and curvy as ever. She always felt a little self conscious as anyone would about whether they were comfortable in their current physique. Margaret was told by Eileen and those perves from college that she looked very sexy, but this painting gave a more satisfying answer than any other could.

"It's beautiful, I can't believe this is how I look to you." Margaret said blushing

"It's how you've always looked to me." Mordecai said in a bashful yet sincere tone

And before they knew it, they were both suddenly making out on the ground, rolling around the floor of the studio. Margaret was almost hurting his neck as she deepened their kiss. The two would have altered the neighbors if they had any to speak of. Finally Margaret stopped the kiss and flipped herself around.

"It's time for the highlight of your night my big blue jay." Margaret said as she raised her butt into the air.

Mordecai almost automatically thirsted into her cheeks. He could visibly feel her close her anis shut to simulate her familiar alternative route. It didn't take time before Margaret started blasting gas, trumpeting like a military wake up call. She felt warm and smooth against him as their hips bounced off each other. Margaret could feel her stomach empty with each fart released, and every cloud making Mordecai thrust harder and harder. Mordecai started to tighten his grip around her thighs as Margaret was blushing red enough to distinguish from her skin(or feathers idk). Margaret was starting to pant heavy as she was close to release. Mordecai was also trying to hold his load back as long as he could to keep the moment going. Margaret clenching her teeth to keep from biting her arm to contain the pleasure. Both let out a bowl like moan as the reached their climax, mordecai's filling and dripping out of Margaret while Margaret's was splashing all over the canvas. The two were coughing and gasping for air before finally sitting up and giggling.

"Wow, he haven't done that in weeks. Mordecai said

"Yah, it never gets old." Margaret said as she rested on his shoulder

Mordecai looked over at the "stain" Margaret made.

"Well, that's one canvas ruined." Mordecai Joked

"Oh shut up." Margaret said as she pushed him

The two then climbed back on the ladder and had a last bowl of soup.

"That piece you made was incredible." Margaret said

"Yah, it was just, seeing you there really ignited a feeling of passion." Mordecai said

"Oh I definitely got that vibe from half an hour ago." Margaret joked

"Yah that's got me thinking." Mordecai said

"About what?" Margaret asked

"Painting you made me feel more alive than I have in weeks. I just feel like my creativity is back in full blaze. Margaret, would you be my model?" Mordecai asked

"I…uhh…well…" Margaret mumbled, clearing embarked by this

"I'm not gonna sell them, I just need that bit of passion that can make my sellable work even better." Mordecai explained

"And you're sure you won't sell them cause I don't want anyone else to see me naked?" Margaret asked

"I promise." Mordecai said

"Well, Okay." Margaret said

"Yes." Mordecai said as he hugged her

"Now let's get some sleep, I have a blog about dating ex bikers to write tomorrow." Margaret said

"Yah, I got a lot of work ahead of me tomorrow." Mordecai said


End file.
